Leland White  The Taxidermist
by ArcairaBiohazard
Summary: Chronicles 1: The Taxidermist takes Madison into the house of a serial killer, but what made him that way? This is Leland's story. Rated M because, seriously, the game was that rating... Please Review for me to continue writing it!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Madison's heart felt like it was trying to shoot itself out of her chest as the floor boards creaked under the weight of the house's owner, Leland White. He walked passed his mother's dusty and preserved room and into the bathroom, toward the bathtub with a fresh cadaver he'd killed very recently.

He crouched down and reached into the bloody tub, taking out a saw and began to slice into the woman's skin and started to work his way through her bones.

"Now's my chance…" Madison thought. She opened the dresser toward and walked out slowly, trying to keep the floor boards quiet.

She walked into the hallway, taking one last glance at the room at the end of the hall. The woman dressed in a nurse's outfit was staring at her. The woman was immortalized with her skin stretched over a plastic body. Leland had taxidermied her into a doll, along with four others in that back room… and the woman in the bathtub would be number six.

She made it to the bottom of the stairs when she heard Leland's weight shift and the floor boards again began to creek as he came back toward the stairs.

Then relief…

Police sirens rang and they were rapidly approaching. Two police cars swerved to a stop on the rainy streets of Lexington, Pennsylvania. Madison took to hiding behind the stairs while Leland came down the stairs, wondering why the police were here.

"Police! Open immediately!" an officer yelled before kicking the door open. "Hands up! Hands up, I say!"

Leland surrendered without a fight, being taken to the police car.

Madison walked out into the rainy evening. She glanced back at the house where she just spent the most intense five minutes of her life. She sunk to the stairs and covered her eyes, horrified by what she had seen inside that house…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. While I wish I was the creative mastermind behind Heavy Rain, I only own the copy of the game I bought.

If you want more of Leland's story let me know and I'll continue with it!

Chapter One

Childhood

Leland White was the only child of Maria and Matthew White. He grew up in the house he would eventually be caught by police in; 411 Harbor Street, Lexington in Pennsylvania.

Life was the same every day; up at 7am to his mother having made him breakfast of pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice. On some special mornings, his mother would even let him try a little bit of coffee. Those days were Leland's personal favorites; he would have a rush of energy that would last till lunch time at school.

He'd come home by bus and come in to his mother giving him homemade chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. She would ask about his day and listen intently as he would tell her all the great things he had learned at school today. Then she would help him with his homework and they would spend their evening together doing any of the chores that his mother didn't finish while he was gone at school.

His father died when he was very young and a life insurance policy supported Leland and his mother so she could be a stay at home mother without financial worries.

But that didn't last.

Eventually his mother had to start working in a local grocery store as a cashier to pay the bills and Leland decided to help by doing what he was particularly good at - taxidermy.

He studied anatomy in all his spare time, reading anything he could get his hands on. As time went on, he developed great skill in taxidermy.

His mother had her reservations about the idea of her little boy, at the time 13, doing taxidermy, but he was very skilled and seemed to enjoy it very much. She loved animals, but once they were dead… there was no harm she could see in turning their hides into trophies.

There was a knock on the door late at night while Leland was working on his homework.

"Can I help you?" Maria asked at the door.

"Does Leland live here?" the man at the door asked.

"What do you want with my son?" she asked.

"I hear he's a good taxidermist," the man began, holding a bag. "My wife's beloved dog…"

"I can do it," Leland said, standing up from the dinner table and coming toward the door.

The man at the door looked surprised to see a young teenager as the resident taxidermist. He was expecting her husband to be the professional; at least the guy would have a long lived career.

"How much would you charge young man?" the man asked Leland.

"Charge?" Leland asked, looking expectantly at his mother.

"Twenty dollars?" Maria asked and suggested at the same time.

"More than reasonable," the man at the door said with a smile, he opened his wallet and handed Leland a ten. "I'll give you the rest once I pick up the animal."

He handed Leland the bag containing the dead animal. Maria backed away from the bag, acting like she was expecting the animal to jump out at kill her.

"I can have it done over this weekend," Leland said confidently.

"You won't be too busy playing with your friends? It's supposed to be a nice weekend," the man said. He had his reservations about trusting a young kid with stuffing his wife's stupid little yappy dog he was grateful to find belly up next to the food bowl.

"I don't have time," Leland said simply. He was honest but didn't give lots of information; he might just be professional enough for stuffing already dead animals. "I'll be taking care of this for you. It'll be done Sunday, I promise."

Leland turned away, carrying the bag. He went out to the garage, closing the door behind him.

"Very dedicated boy you have there," the man told Maria.

"Yes, he's been like that since his father died," Maria said with a smile. "He's such a good boy."

The man returned late Sunday evening, this time welcomed into the house.

"Leland, your customer is here!" Maria said with a light laugh.

Leland talked nonstop about how excited he was to have a customer. Someone actually trusted him to make a work of art out of their poor deceased pet. He would do his best to immortalize his customer's friend. And he didn't come out of the garage except to use the bathroom and to catch just enough sleep to maintain a steady hand for his work.

"Here you are," Leland said, proudly presenting the completed work.

"Very impressive," the man said, taking the stand and animal from Leland. He handed him the other ten dollar bill for his work. "I'll be recommending my friends to you; some of my friends are hunters and they're looking for a taxidermist."

"I would be glad to do it," Leland said with a smile.

The man left, and Leland handed both ten dollar bills to his mother, "Hopefully this will pay for some groceries."

Maria handed the bills back to him, "Use it to buy supplies. It looks like my young man is a professional Taxidermist!"

They hugged. Leland was so proud of the look in his mom's eyes when she said that to him. She believed in him and believed he could do this and do it well.

He wouldn't let her down either; she was his best and only friend. He would do whatever was in his power to be as useful as possible to help her with bills and around the house.


End file.
